Honey, I Transported The Kids!
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: Hey, here's a Christmas special and what a better way to celebrate than with our favorite blue hero? Watch the drama unfold in his family, and how mischievous kids are. A two shot. So don't forget read and review!Please! Hope you guys enjoy!


**AN: Hey guys, here's a Two shot that came to me in a flash and hope you guys like it. It's called Honey, I transported the kids! =) Note: this is a two shot. So, please READ 'n' REVIEW! Oh and sorry for not reviewing, updating or anything to contribute to the website. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all. SO DON'T SUE ME! =(**

**Date: (in their time) 20 Dec 2015 (I just made it up) **

As the Kids of Megamind and Roxanne were at home on a quiet afternoon of snow, with their dad at work. They are now watching television on the couch as they have nothing else to do. All work was done and they couldn't think of anything else. Until, the eldest of them all called their mother up and asked if they could play. Little did their mother know that all their play was with their father.

"Hey dad, whatcha doing?" Rebecca, or Becca for short, asked her father as she strode in with her siblings. Their father was Megamind, the incredibly handsome, super genius-slash-ex villan, turn superhero. In short, the new defender of Metrocit- oops. I mean Metro City. Their mother is Roxanne Ritche which is a reporter and only Becca was there when her Father and Mother were courting as she was adopted. Following behind her was her three siblings. As she was the eldest and adopted, she is 16 years old. Next was her brother, he is 14 years old named, Josh. Then her sister, who is 10 years old named Abigail, or for short, Abbey. And finally, the youngest sibling was her brother, who is 7 years old named Maximilian, for short, Max. Only her brothers look like their father but the girls do not. She apparently has her Father's eyes and so does Josh while Abbey and Max have their mother's eyes. Minion went to on a vacation and is coming back that day.

Megamind stopped his work briefly to look up and smiled. He was always delighted to see his children. He then turn his vision back to his work that he was testing on. He then replied his daughter's question. "Oh, just experimenting." He said causally.

"Really? Can we help?" Max asked, eyes glistening with excitement. Megamind chuckled.

"Did your mom say that you could?"he asked with a teasing tone. They now all crowded around the workbench.

"We called mum before we came, anyway, we finished our chores and besides," Josh then peered over his father's shoulder to gain a closer look at the invention. Hey, he's a growing boy and he still hasn't got his growth spurt…yet. He then continued, "It's the holidays, and we were thinking of spending more time with you and mum, once she got back, since she isn't home."

"Ok, I think you guys could help me configuring this gun and Becca, I'm going to need you to get the coordinates to the computer." He handed her a piece of paper and she went to type down the coordinates while the rest of the kids help their dad with the configurations. Halfway through typing the coordinates, her dad came over and helped her out. Within at least an hour, the kids have finished the configuration of the guns and with Becca and Megamind were still at the computer. As the kids fiddled with the gun that their dad invented, they stared to get bored, but now, let's place our attention to the father and daughter, shall we?

"Ok dad, what's this all about?" she asked.

"Shhhh, not so loud, your siblings might hear us." He warned her.

"Sorry, but what are these for?" she asked, her voice softer than usual, as if to whisper.

"These coordinates that I'm typing in is for you guys." He said as he typed. "These things are going help with my invention and I needed your help," he added, "This was also you and siblings, Christmas surprise, a present I might add."

Her eyes went as wide as saucers when she heard that it was a Christmas present. She then smiled with glee. "Cool, thanks dad, but I've got a few questions."

"Fire away."

"Well, isn't suppose to be surprise? I mean what's the point of telling me if you want it to be surprise?"

"Oh, my darling Rebecca, that's not the surprise, it's what the gift can do. Now, that is something for me to do and you to find out…on Christmas." He smirked at the sight of his daughter's pouting. "Why don't you and siblings find something on the shelf, I'm sure, I've got some leftovers for you guys to play with." He suggested.

"Ok…" she said with slight sadness in her voice. She then walked off to the next room where her siblings were to find out that…their fighting? She tried her best to break up the fight. When she broke them up, she then asked, "Alright, what's this all, about?" She looked at her siblings back and forth for each of them to get an equal measure of her glare.

They glanced at each other left and right, deciding among them to see which one of them was going to confess. Max then spoke up in a small voice, "Well, we wanted to give the invention a go. Can we, becca, Please?" then the three siblings are begging here in distinct chatter. All pleas forming into one big headache. She had no other choice but to agree to it.

"Alright! Alright, we can but please stop giving me that look, you guys are really going to drive me up the wall." But in retrospect, she finds that look pretty cute and with one look, any villain may even fall for it. Heck, they've used this look to get out of any trouble, especially with their parents. They then passed over the gun like invention to her and she examined the specimen. The gun was something like the dehydration gun but it was red. The gun had a few different buttons on the top and each had some destinations printed on top. There was also a compartment that allowed a disk like to be inserted. She then found something that looked like an on switch and turned it on. The gun sprang to life.

"Great, now that it's on," Josh hurriedly snatched the gun from his sister's hands and held it passively. "Let's see what it could do." 'I think I can confirm that Josh is really my brother. He reminds me of dad.' she thought. Her younger siblings on the other hand, pushed her aside for them to reach to Josh. Abbey shouting in protest. Max trying to pry the object away from his older Brother's grasp. Finally, when the situation turned ugly, Becca sighed and went to break the gang fight up. They were all shouting at once, none could hear what the other was saying, only few were being heard like, "Let go!"

"Just give it up!"

"Never!"

"Quit playing guys!" And all through the hustle and bustle of the heated argument, they heard a click and then a generating sound. They all stopped in their action. Suddenly, they heard the sound becoming louder and found themselves being engulfed by a ray of green that happened to be coming from the gun like invention. Then all of a sudden, they vanished into thin air, just within a split second. However, the weird thing is that the gun wasn't with them, it was in the lab and it clattered onto lab's floor with a clatter.

Megamind then heard the unusual silence in the lab, and he knows when the kids are here, their never quiet. They're always bickering and someone, mostly Becca would be the one who one to break them up. He swore that he just heard the routine argument but then all of sudden it stopped, no whispers, not even a sound. Just utter complete silence. When that got onto his nerve, he went to investigate the mystery of the missing bickering. He stopped what he was building for his kids, took off the goggles that he was wearing and placed it onto his work bench. He went out of the room and into the main room of his lab. He had renovations of his Lair long ago when they made him the new defender of the city. He called out to his kids and found them missing. All that was suspicious was his new transporting ray gun that he found lying carelessly on the floor of his lair, lab, whatever. He walked over to his gun bent down and picked it up. He then examined the invention, so that it was in good condition. However, the thing that still didn't fit into this mystery was where did they go, mostly if they wanted to go anywhere, they would tell him first before they ran off. So, where are they? Well, while Megamind was trying to find the mystery of his missing kids, let's look where they landed in.

"Ugh…My head." Becca propped herself up using her elbows and used one of her arms to massage her head. She heard the rest of her siblings groan and found each of them in the same condition as her. When she saw that her siblings were alright, she saw her surroundings and found that they weren't in the lab anymore. They all stood up and try to find out where they were. Then Abbey spoke up, "Where are we?" They landed on a small deserted part of a beach and the sun was beating down on them. So, here's what happened, while they were fighting over the gun, a dial was turned, the triggered was pulled in the process and as they all did not have a good grasp on the gun, they were sent here without the gun, unable to get home.

"Well, what's important is that we need to find out how we're going to get home." Max suggested.

"Hey, maybe if we ask for direction, we could find help, or at least find a phone booth." Becca decided. They all agreed on this idea and followed their sister. They were on a beach and they went to the lifeguard first as Becca found it was easiest way to get help. They found the life guard post and called the lifeguard down.

"Hey, are you guys Megamind's kids?" he asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Yeah, that's our dad." Abbey replied. She smiled, proud that people knew that her dad was a great person.

"Well, we need to find our way back, cause we got lost. Do you mind telling us where we are?" Becca asked politely.

"Sure, you guys are in Miami, and let me guess, you need to use the phone right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great, thanks" She thanked him.

"No prob." He then walked then to the lifeguard's tower and showed her the phone as he went off to do his job while rest made themselves comfortable. Being the so called leader of the group, Becca called up her dad instead as her mother was unable to be contacted, this is one heck of a story…

Meanwhile with Megamind, the puzzle then suddenly clicked together, his eyes widened in realization of what happened. When that happened, he dashed for his cell phone at the other end of the work table and called up his wife. Boy, was he in trouble…

"Roxanne Ritchie speaking, how may I help you?" She greeted politely. She was calm and actually having a good day, until the distress voice in the end.

"Roxanne!" The voice exclaimed. It sounded as if something bad happened and she knew that voice anywhere.

She then began to worry, and tried her best to calm her husband down. "Ok, ok, Megamind, just take a deep breath and tell me what happened, start from the beginning."

After the retelling of what happened, well, let's just say, long story short, he told her, "Um, honey, I transported the kids." He said in a small voice, afraid to know her reaction. But his guess,

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"Ok, I guess you're not taking it well," he muttered over the phone and then said in hos defense, "I didn't mean to transport but they played with the transporter gun that I was inventing. I thought that-"

"I really don't want to know right now, now we need to find out where the kids are, who knows they could be in the sea by now, or even somewhere dangerous, I can't believe that I even allowed them to do play with your inventions, I should have known." Then she found out that she was being put on hold by him. She removed the phone from her ear and glared at it with a huff. She slammed the phone down, breathed a sigh. She then packed her things up and left the office early, telling her chief that she had some family problem to take care of. She excused herself. 'Oh, what has he done now…' she thought.

"Look dad, we're safe and alive. Safe and sound." Becca calmly reassured to her father.

"Great, where are you guys?" he sounded so fake, even sarcastic.

Becca rolled her eyes and replied, "Miami."

"Oh that good, great, oh and tell the rest that when you guys are not back here as fast as you can, WE are all DEAD! Your mother is going to skin us alive when she comes back." He screamed into the phone.

She did a face palmed and then said, "we are so going to die, when mum's not happy, she really isn't, I can't get another of her groundings, 1 month was good enough." She sighed. "You didn't tell her, did you?" She raised a brow. There was silence on the other end that confirmed he did tell. "Ugh, dad!"

"What? She's you're mother, Minion's on vacation and I thought that she could help." He said, panicking.

The lair had a new voice that boomed in the room. "MEGAMIND!" And here comes the Roxanne.

"Dad…" Becca began.

"Er, sweetie, can't talk now, love too but can't call you back bye!" He whispered quickly and hung up before she could reply.

"Da-" she sighed and hung up as well. She turned to her siblings she then found her them squabbling sliently, tugging on each other's hair or clothing. She placed her hands on her hips and said with the authority in her voice, "What the heck is wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing of your concern, mu-, I mean sis." Josh exclaimed.

"Oh, really, well, in case you haven't noticed guys, we're stranded in Miami, with no transport home, and all you guys could do is quarrel with each other. Why do you guys always do that? You know this has been going on long enough. What more, this is the Christmas season, you're not suppose to fight." She said sternly. The rest were in their seats, not looking up at their sister, their heads hung low. It looks as if they were about to cry any moment. For a moment at that time, she began to look like their mother, the only thing different was her eyes and hair, and their mother's hips. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"But…but… they started it," Abbey said in a small voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" she shouted, enraged. She then tried to calm herself down and found her little sister silently crying. Her angered simmered and her gaze softened. She went up to her sister and bent down to her eye level. She then embraced her in a hug, comforting her crying sister. "Look, I'm sorry guys," she looked up to her two younger brothers. "I guess I'm just having anxiety issues from this. And you know you squabbling is not helping me." When Abbey's cries turned into hiccups, she pulled back and smiled weakly at her sister.

"Thanks Becca." Abbey thanked her sister.

Her brothers turned to her and said, "we're sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel stress."

"Yeah, we're sorry, can you forgive us?" Abbey pleaded with her sister. They all look down, not noticing her changed expression and her bright smile.

She then gave her siblings a group hug. "I can't stay mad at you guys, I love you guys too much to stay mad at you." She then pulled back and raised a brow to them, "what were you guys arguing about?"

Her siblings glanced at each other before they returned their gaze to her and Josh said in a small voice, "Well, Abbey has a crush in her school but she just kept refusing, so me and Max wants her to confess."

"And then what? To tease her?"

"Well, yeah that's bout it."

"Well, that's just cruel, you guys shouldn't do that. It's playing with a person's feelings and it's considered as bullying. It's bad, never do that again." She scolded them. "Now apologise to your sister." She ordered. They said their apologies and Becca then turned to her sister. "Now, what's this about a boy?" She smiled sweetly to her sister.

"Roxanne, I can explain." He said slowly.

"Alright, explain." She said with a glare.

Megamind winced. "Ok, all I know now is that they were fighting for the transporter gun and they somehow landed in Miami. Although they didn't manage to hold onto the gun and it somehow stayed in the lair. Becca called and said their fine."

"Oh thank God," She breathed. "You guys are so dead when they get back here."

This is going to be a long day…

**So, that's part one, part two is coming up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the OCC of the characters. READ 'N' REVIEW! =)**

**Vi Taunt =)**


End file.
